


Royalty

by InsideMyBrain



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Ukraine Week, APH Ukraine Week 2017, Poetry, Royalty, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideMyBrain/pseuds/InsideMyBrain
Summary: A poem about Ukraine, based on the theme royalty for aph Ukraine week 2017.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really sure if I like this that much, but it’s all i had for day 6.

she’s a regal woman but it doesn’t come easy

centuries of hardship rest on her squared shoulders

and though it’s heavy she holds her chin high

the wheat bows before her feet touch the ground

but it wasn’t always that way

before she was worshipped she was tread upon

ground into the snow like the end of a cigarette

the difference between her and a cigarette is that snow won’t extinguish her spark

she wears the headdress of a queen

upon her blonde hair tangled by the prairie wind

and the ground she walks is hard and cold

but her bare feet have grown accustomed to it

her crown has no diamonds but that’s alright

for she’s the diamond anyway.


End file.
